A data storage system is a computer and related storage medium that enables storage or backup of large amounts of data. Storage systems, also known as storage appliances or storage servers, may support network attached storage (NAS) or storage area network (SAN) computing environments. A NAS is a computing environment where files-based access is provided through a network typically in a client/server configuration. A SAN is a computing environment where a network transfers block based data between computer systems and storage media via peripheral channels such as a small computer system interface (SCSI), a fiber channel, or an Ethernet connection, as desired.
FIG. 1A is an example of a conventional storage computing environment 100. Computer 103 communicates read requests, write requests, or any messages to storage systems 1051 to 105x over network 104 to access information stored in at least one of storage media 1061 to 106y via electronic couplings 1081 to 108y. The storage media 1061 to 106y may be any one of a tape library, a disk library, an optical media library, or a virtual storage library used to backup data. Network 104 may be wired, wireless, or a computer bus, as desired.
FIG. 1B is an example of a conventional storage system 101. The storage system 101 includes one or more processors 110, a storage device 120, memory devices 1501, 1502, 1503, . . . 150N and a communication bus 140. The memory devices 1501 to 150N are typically memory modules, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). Different types of DIMMs may include, but are not limited to, synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), double data rate (DDR) SDRAM, DDR1, DDR2, DDR3, or Rambus® DRAM (RDRAM).
Storage systems are typically configured using hardware components and field replaceable units (FRUs) from a plurality of manufacturers. Each hardware component is typically manufactured with a serial number for hardware management, inventory tracking, or troubleshooting. However, the serial numbers may not be unique among the plurality of manufacturers, or even with the same manufacturer. For example, some manufacturers reset their serial numbers on a periodic basis, which may be as short as a week. This could leave multiple components with the same serial number, thereby making it difficult to distinguish among a plurality of hardware components across a plurality of products.
As a further example, storage system 100 has a plurality of memory devices 1501 to 150N which may have duplicate serial numbers. Even if each of the plurality of memory devices has a separate serial number when originally installed within the storage system 100, replacement of any one of memory devices 1501 to 150N may introduce duplicate serial numbers. Whether or not a serial number is a duplicate, it would also be beneficial for a storage system to be able to track specific memory devices 1501 to 150N, or any electronic components, which are deployed within the field in the event that there is a need to specifically identify where a particular memory device 1501 to 150N was installed. Therefore, a need exists for uniquely identifying a plurality of electronic components in a storage system or server.